An earbud is worn at least partially inside of the ear of a user and typically is configured to produce a range of sounds based on a signal from another device. Many traditional earbuds suffer from significant drawbacks that may limit the ability to control sounds, or other outputs, at the earbud. In many cases, the earbud requires a hardwired connection that physically couples the earbud to another device and the sound is controlled based on input received at the device. Further, earbuds and/or other connected devices may be unresponsive to voice commands, thereby limiting the adaptability of the earbud to control multiple types of functions.